Vehicles may be provided with a power steering system having an electronic assist mechanism. The electronic assist mechanism provides a driving force that is transmitted to a portion of the power steering system to assist or amplify a steering force applied by an operator of the vehicle. The electronic assist mechanism may be disposed close to a road surface or an external environment of the vehicle requiring the electronic assist mechanism to be sealed to inhibit the intrusion of water or foreign objects into the power steering system.